


Loves Me, Loves Me Not

by literal_trashbaby



Series: Daisy Chains [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, here to give you diabetes, this is so fluff even by my standards jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_trashbaby/pseuds/literal_trashbaby
Summary: He loves me.This was silly.He loves me not.No one tells their fortunes with flowers anymore.OR:Asahi is the biggest, purest dork in existence and Nishinoya rolls with itlike thunder





	

            Asahi sighed, kicking his feet slightly in the evening light and wishing his restlessness had left itself somewhere on the road behind him. If he could just place _why_ he was antsy, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… surely it had nothing to do with an unconfessed crush. Surely not. He turned another corner aimlessly, and flashes of white caught his eye.

            Daisies were growing all down the edge of the sidewalk.

            Unbidden, memories of the girls in his neighborhood plucking daisy petals to tell love fortunes as children rose to the front of his mind.

            Immediately followed by the grinning face of a certain libero in an orange uniform, proud number four emblazoned across his chest.

            Asahi pressed his lips into a tense line, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks.

            Ridiculous. Nishinoya Yuu’s got _nothing_ to do with this.

            Absently, he reached out and selected a daisy.

           

            _He loves me._

This was silly.

            _He loves me not._

            No one tells their fortunes with flowers anymore.

            _He loves me,_

The petals left a delicate trail behind him.

            _He loves me not._

They didn’t mean anything.

            _He loves me,_

It was silly to get his hopes up or down over some stupid flower.

            _He loves me not._

Asahi watched another petal drift away in the breeze.

            _He loves me,_

            Not many left now.

            _He loves me not._

Finally, Asahi’s feet stuttered to a stop, the final petal pinched gently between his fingers.

            _He loves me._

           

           First a shy smile tugged at his lips.

            Then he broke into a chuckle, despite himself.

            His feet resumed walking.

            He stared at the yellow button, feeling silly and childish, downright giddy with it. It had been years since he had laid his faith into flower petals. Asahi knew it didn’t mean anything… but somehow it seemed a shame to throw it away so soon. He tucked the stem behind his ear with a smile.

            He hadn’t gone much farther a familiar voice called him out of his thoughts, and the little libero himself jogged up to Asahi from a side street, calling a greeting in his usual loud voice.

            “Noya! Out for a run?” Asahi smiled, surprised but pleased to run into him.

            “Yeah!” Nishinoya grinned (like the sun itself, Asahi couldn’t help but think), “Just ‘cos it’s Sunday doesn’t mean I can slack off…” he trailed off, noticing the bright spot of yellow by Asahi’s ear. A sly grin slowly stretched across his face, and the pit fell out of Asahi’s stomach in sudden foreboding.

            “Asahi, were you playing that fortune game? ‘She loves me / she loves me not?’”

            _Dear sweet Lord in Heaven,_ Asahi could have cried, _open the earth and let me fall in._

            “You kept it, so that must mean good results?” Nishinoya pushed, looking like a sly little fox. Asahi couldn’t keep contact with those eyes, so he looked away, hoping the setting sun would disguise his blush.

            “Maybe…”

            Nishinoya laughed, releasing the tension of that sly stare. “Lucky girl.” Asahi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye in surprise, but before he could be sure about the look of Nishinoya’s smile- almost sad, he thought- it was back to full force, Noya’s energy back up to its usual 120%.

            “Hey hey, where did you get that? I wanna do it, too!”

            “Really??” Asahi blinked, taken aback, but there was no mistaking the sparkle in Nishinoya’s eye- he _meant_ it. “They’re back this way…” Asahi turned, a silent invitation.

            They chatted and laughed on the way back to the daisy patch, and Asahi pretended not to notice Nishinoya stealing glances at the daisy button still tucked behind his ear.

           

           Finally, they stood in front of the daisy patch, the charmingly simple flowers nodding in the sunlight. Nishinoya seemed intent on examining every flower individually, crouched low on the walk to see them at eye level.

            “Just pick one, Noya.” Asahi laughed.

            “It can’t just be any flower! It has to be perfect!” he volleyed back, 100% serious. Finally, his eyes flashed. “This one!” he reached out decisively. “ _It calls to me._ ”

            Asahi suppressed a snort of laughter at Noya’s clowning, following him instead to the playground across the road to count up his fortune in daisy petals.

            “No counting ahead,” Asahi teased as they sat on the swings.

            “I won’t,” Noya grinned, carefully plucking the first petal.

            They sat in companionable silence, Asahi watching the white petals collect around Nishinoya’s scuffed sneakers and trying not to think about who they might be for.

            A triumphant laugh broke the deepening sunset, and Asahi looked up at Nishinoya’s victorious grin. The dork actually flashed a peace sign as he held up his plucked daisy.

            “Good results?”

            “Maaaaaaaaaybe.” Noya purred coyly.

            “Who’s the lucky girl?” Asahi ignored the painful squeeze from his chest.

            Nishinoya gasped, scandalized, “But, Asahi! That would reverse the fortune!”

            “Alright, don’t tell me then,” Asahi laughed, turning away. He was probably better off not knowing anyway.

            They sat in silence, Noya studying his daisy button and Asahi, his own shoes.

            “… I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

            Asahi’s heart screeched to a halt. Nishinoya didn’t look at him, just stared pensively at his daisy button and twirled the stem gently in his fingers.

            _Don’t do it. He’ll know. He will laugh in your face and then never speak to you again. If you tell him, it will ruin everything. Don’t._

“…Okay.”

            Nishinoya looked up at Asahi in mild surprise, finally cracking into a ghost of his usual grin. “Really?”  
            _At least if I tell him, I won’t have to lie or hide it anymore._

            Asahi nodded.

            “Okay,” Nishinoya sprang to his feet, suddenly almost manically energetic. If Asahi didn’t know better, he’d almost guess Noya was nervous. “How do we wanna do this? Who’s gonna go first? Should we Rock-Paper-Scissors it, or…?”

            Asahi blanched.

            “Someone’s gonna be at an unfair advantage if we take turns…” He started. Nishinoya deflated a little.

            “Oh, yeah…”

            The two sat in thought for a minute; neither really wanted to risk going first.

            “How about this: we stand back to back, and write our answers on the ground. We close our eyes and switch places, and on three we look,” Asahi found himself saying. “We each find out at the same time.”

            Nishinoya nodded, thinking, then broke into a shaky grin.

            “Let’s do it.”

            They took a few steps into the playground, then took up positions with their backs against each other. Dusk was falling fast now.

            “Okay?”

            “Okay.”

            Simultaneously, they knelt down to write in the dirt. Asahi swore it would have been easier to jump off a plane in that moment, as his hands were shaking and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. But somehow he wrote it, clearly so there could be no mistake:

            _Nishinoya Yuu_.

            On a whim, he plucked the daisy stem from behind his ear and placed it beneath Nishinoya’s name like an underscore.

            “Are you ready?” he breathed. _No turning back now._

            “Just a second,” Nishinoya croaked hastily. Asahi heard a brief scratching. _Did he just write it_ now _?_ Noya shifted at Asahi’s back, and he would have bet his bottom dollar that Noya had scrubbed his hand through his hair with a mumbled ‘oh man’. _What’s got_ him _so nervous??_ Finally, a shaky “Okay.”

            They stood up and closed their eyes, carefully turning with their backs together so they had traded spots.

            “One,” Noya started the count.

            “Two,” Asahi croaked.

            “Three.”

            Asahi opened his eyes and looked down, registering first that they had had the same idea: Nishinoya had also left his daisy stem next to his answer.

            Then Asahi’s eyes focused properly on the words, and his heart stopped.

            _‘It’s_ you, _Asahi.’_

            ‘you.’

            ‘ _Asahi_.’

            The daisy had been for him.

            The air came rushing back into Asahi’s lungs all at once; he couldn’t have spoken if he wanted to.

            Nishinoya liked him.

            Tentatively, he reached a shaking hand back.

            Even if he could have made any sound, what was there to say? It was all written out at their feet.

            So he silently touched Nishinoya’s hand, letting his fingers gently seek out Nishinoya’s.

            An invitation.

            Nishinoya laced their fingers together shakily, giving a gentle squeeze like he couldn’t believe he was awake.

            An acceptance.

            “Me?” Asahi finally croaked.

            “You,” Nishinoya- Yuu- nodded, giving Asahi’s hand another squeeze. “Me?”

            Asahi almost sobbed in relief. “ _You_ , Yuu.” He held tighter to the small hand in his.

            “So… now what?” Asahi asked breathlessly.

            He felt Nishinoya turn around and tug gently on his hand, spinning Asahi around so they were facing each other at last. Even in the darkening night Asahi could see the high flush in Noya’s cheeks as he took Asahi’s other hand into his, giving them both a squeeze as he looked Asahi in the eye.

            “You ask me out and I say ‘yes,’ you big dummy!”

 


End file.
